The Covenant
by JustAnotherPerson2.0
Summary: Sergeant Cordis and his squad are sent as an advance force for the liberation of Valderis from the Eldar. Cordis introduces his squad as they land upon Valderis. Cordis and his brothers must face their enemy head on. Will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

VALDERIS- IMPERIAL PLANET CONTROLLED BY XENOS CLASSIFIED AS ELDAR.

- GUARD UNITS DIMINISHING

- MANUFACTORUMS UNDER SIEGE.

COURSE OF ACTION?

- VIRUS BOMBS?

NEGATIVE. VALDERIS SERVES AS A JUMP POINT TO CADIA AND TERRA . CANNOT FALL.

- ORBITAL BOMBARDMENT?

NEGATIVE. MANUFACTORUMS PRODUCE FIREARMS AND ARMOUR FOR CADIAN FORCES

- REINFORCEMENTS?

RELIEF FLEET ENROUTE TO VALDERIS VIA WARP. ESTIMATED TIME OF ARRIVAL- 8 TO 9 DAYS.

- SPEARHEAD UNITS?

AFFIRMATIVE. UNITS AT DISPOSAL.

- ASTARTES UNITS?

CONFIRMED. REQUESTING PERMISSION OF DEPLOYMENT.

- REQUEST ACKNOWLEGED.

DEPLOYING CUSTODIES PACTUM.

-LACK OF UNDERSTANDING, REPEAT.

DEPLOYING GUARDIANS OF THE COVENANT.

Valderis. Once an Imperial planet, but now under the threat of the alien. The planet is a black globe, wreathed with darkness. However, a star is seen, fly through the darkness of space. Orbital turrets try to intercept it, but the "star" is too quick for the enemy fire. It's silver coat shined in the black void as it headed towards Valderis. And within it, carried the most destructive weapons in all of the galaxy. Space Marines.

The Angels of Death have come to liberate Valderis.

THE COVENANT CHAPTER 1

"Brother Sergeant, touchdown imminent." Said a deep voice.

"Thank you, brother, proceed with caution." Said another.

Brother Sergeant Cordis had clapsed his helm onto his gorget seal and the display blinked into life.

"Brothers, prepare for landing."

There was movement within the Thunderhawk as Squad Cordis readied themselves for combat.

Cordis looked around to see his brothers around him and remembered their names.

_Fazio, Marik, Sephilon, Alpheus, Kadmus, Rasmus, Dymos, Nilo, Brygus..._

Cordis looked to his wargear, his golden cased bolter, his pistol, and finally his power blade.

The sergeant had named it _Leonidas_, after a great warrior who fought endless hordes, then he sheathed it and holstered his pistol. He slammed a magazine of anoited bolts into his weapon and he barked, "Squad, at ready!"

"Nearly, Brother Sergeant." whispered the cool and calm Sephilon, who was checking the gauges on his melta gun. Sephilon was the second-in-command of the squad, appointed by Cordis. The two knew each other from the same homeworld and worked together in the trials of becoming Astartes.

"Nearly loaded, brother." Said Kadmus, who was loading the last of his sanctified bolts into his heavy bolter. "What do you think we will find, brother?"

"Xenos that need righteous judgement, no doubt, Kadmus." Said the ever loyal Brother Marik. He was pragmatic to the core, even dealing with Xenos. Pure punishment for the enemy of Man and victory in the name of the Emperor.

"I concur, Kadmus, but we must also find any human survivors, they are just as important." That was Rasmus. He was ever vigilant and had a quick eye and draw of his bolter. He was the squad's sniper, who was busy affixing his scope to his bolter.

"Humans? They're probably all ashes by now." Then there was Brygus. He was strong and stubborn, like a grox. He thought of the Emperor's followers as frail and weak, yet he was human before. He was older than all of the squadmates including the sergeant; but he could never be a leader. Just a towering menace, Cordis liked that.

"Brothers, landing in sixty seconds." Said the pilot. Cordis knew this name too. _Tydeus._ The pilot was born to use the war machines of the Chapter, and Cordis had formed a bond with the pilot and trusted him when he landed his squad during campaigns.

"Aim for their heads, their hearts. They will die easily." Then there was the young battle-brother Nilo. He was excellent with his bolter and bayonet. He was quite the hand-to-hand specialist.

"You're too eager, Nilo." That was Dymos. He was a "fatherly" figure towards Nilo and normally fought side to side.

Alpheus nodded, and then looked at his bolter. Alpheus was silent, and rarely spoke, but very obedient to Cordis. The Astartes was the around the same age as Nilo.

Then there was Fazio, who always prayed before battle, even without the presence of a Chaplain. He was... religious in a way.

"The Emperor...protects his followers...from damnation..."

"Brothers, landing now!"

Cordis felt the impact of the gunship landing and the hiss of the ramp falling down. Cordis roared, "Squad, advance!"

Thus, The liberation of Valderis had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Cordis charged down the ramp and with his bolter searched the area for targets.

The others did the same, with Kadmus in the rear. But there were none.

"Clear, Brother Sergeant!"

"No targets, sergeant. This fog..."

Cordis noted Sephilon's statement and saw the eerie green fog. _This fog... Its obscuring our view. But for the most part, no xenos._

"Sergeant!" Said Rasmus, who was crouched behind a wrecked hull of a battle tank.

Cordis walked over and asked, "What? Any targets?"

"Hard to make out, but..." The marksman unclapsed his scope from his boltgun and gave it to the sergeant.

Cordis attached it to his bolter and through it he saw nearly six or seven hazy thermal figures.

"We have a small scout group looking for us...using the fog as cover..."

Cordis grunted, "Clever aliens..." He took the scope and gave it back to Rasmus who took it with a nod of thanks.

" The thermal settings on our visors will be more than enough to see through that fog." remarked the sniper.

"Well done , Rasmus. Relay that information to the rest of the squad and have Sephilon rendezvous here."

Rasmus nodded and then used the vox channel for the squad to use thermal settings.

A minute late, the cold and dangerous Sephilon arrived, who walked slowly with caution.

"The squad waits at the gunship and Tydeus as shut down the engines to hid our position."

"Excellent, brother. Have Brygus and Marik come over here."

Seliphon nodded and walked away.

Without even turning, the sergeant said, "Rasmus, set up a sniper position five meters from this position."

"Aye, Sergeant." Rasmus laid low and walked slowly from the battle tank.

Sephilon emerged from the fog with Brygus and Marik, who looked ready to fire straight away.

"So, what is the plan of action?"

Cordis then said,"Here's the plan."

He took his left hand and put up three fingers and the other hand was a fist.

"First, lure the scout team to this position, which is where you come in brothers. Brygus and Marik will lure them to Rasmus' bolt gun while Sephilon and I will swing around and attack from the rear. "

Brygus grunted, " Astartes as bait?"

Cordis raised a brow behind his helm and said, " Are you disobeying a command, Brother Brygus?"

Brygus chuckled and said, "No, brother sergeant, I shall obey."

Marik saluted and said, "I shall do what is ordered."

Sephilon said, "Well then..."

Cordis nodded and said, "Time to put the plan in action. Sephilon, tell the others not to engage."

Sephilon nodded and then spoke over the vox channel.

Then there was a sound Cordis didn't want to here yet. It was bolter firing.

"Rasmus! Report!" Cordis was fuming with anger.

"Brothe...Enem...found...posit...engaging..."

There was the sound of xeno weaponry firing in the background mixed with single bolt round shots.

"Hold on, Rasmus! Sephilon and I will aid you!"  
There was no reply, but shrieks and sounds of a boltgun hitting a faceplate.

Cordis turned to Sephilon and said, "Brother, I need you and your melta gun."

Sephilon was already at his side and the two began to sprint through the fog.

The vox channel Cordis shared with Rasmus flared with of the noise a boltgun on full auto and the quick feet of xenos.

"Brother...Numbe...larger...e...thought..."

"How many, and don't you dare die on me!"

The signal was now clear and Rasmus could speak.

"Twice as many. Don't worry, brother. I won't die easily."

Cordis grinned and then he entered the combat zone and smashed head on into two eldar warriors. These green and blue armored xenos were nothing but the basic troops.

Nothing but fodder. Sephilon caught three in his melta gun's range of fire. Cordis slammed the hilt of his sword onto the helmet of another warrior and fired another blast of his bolter into three more eldar. Rasmus was a few meters away and he fired fire single rounds again, tearing two more aliens into nothing. By then, the butchering was over.

Brygus and Marik had raced over to the sight of the small battle and they looked at Cordis.

Brygus looked the most upset.

"We missed the first engagement..."

Marik bowed and said, "Our mistake for not aiding, brother sergeant."

Cordis shook his head and said, "You are not a Guardsman, brother. You will face action later. And Brygus, do not act like a neophyte, you are an Astartes and you will always face war."

Marik saluted, "Yes, brother."

Brygus nodded and saluted, "Forgive me of my impatience, brother sergeant."

Cordis nodded, "Aye, I forgive you. Sephilon gather the squad and rendezvous here."

Cordis turned to Ramsus and said, "What information have you gathered?"

Another minute had passed and the squad was altogether.

Cordis pointed to one of the xenos corpse and said, "This is what we're facing on this world."

Nilo crouched near the body and turned it over on its back.

"Eldar...wretched filth..."

"Aye, Nilo. Brothers, as far as Ramsus told me, there are multiple scout teams in this area. But they are nearly fifty meters away from our position. Ramsus?"

Ramsus then spoke, "Aye. The enemy so far only carries their basic xeno weaponry.' He picked up one of the small rifles and showed it to the squad.

"These weapons fire special ammunition that resemble small fragments. they are fired at high speeds and are considered deadly."

Then he nudged the armor of the dead xenos with the barrel of the gun.

"The armor is light for maneuverability and speed but can be punched through by our bolters. I suggest single shots to conserve ammunition. We may be here for a long period of time."

Kadmus then asked, "What about in my case?"

Rasmus then said," We will direct groups of them to your heavy bolter and you can supress them like they're orks."

"But they're not. The two species are different in all ways."

"However," said Brygus, "They die the same way. To our bolters and holy chainsword."

Cordis said, "Aye, Brygus is right. We exterminate as many of the aliens as possible until the fleet arrives."

The Relief Fleet was days away from reaching Valderis. Among the fleet were the rest of the battle brothers of Cordis' company. Before the fleet had left the rendezvous point, the sergeants had casted lots to see who would be the lead force. It had been Cordis to lead.

To lead the vanguard was an honor but they were first head on into the enemy.

_But now we know we're facing. Now we can fight._

"Tydeus, take off and regroup with the fleet."

"I shall, brother, may the Lion watch over you."

"And the Emperor as well."

"Till we meet again, brother sergeant."

As Tydeus took off and flew out of the darkness, Cordis knew one thing.

_This place will be our grave._


	3. Chapter 3

This is the Third Chapter of The Covenant. I didn't do it yesterday because I was LAZY...

But anyway, Enjoy and comment or whatever it is they call it.(It is called a Review). Anyway, this is the chapter where they find out why the Eldar are on the planet and a suprising plot twister. Also, there is a reference quote from the old Transformers Movie(1986). Can you find it?

CHAPTER 3

"Brother Sergeant."

Cordis turned around to see Alepheus, to ask a question.

"May I add something to our discussion."

Cordis looked at the normally silent battle-brother and said, "Proceed."

"Brothers, i want to conclude our discussion about our enemy." Alepheus knelt nexted to the corpse that Nilo had turned over.

"Normally, our enemy uses more elite units when invading a planet."

Brygus shrugged,"And?"

"I specialize in understanding all of our xenos foes, for interest of the mind. Culture, military, designations..."

Cordis looked at Alpheus, "Continue, Brother Alpheus."

"From my understanding, these are just armed civilians of their race. Militia if you rather."

Sephilon crossed his arms and said, "Your point?"

Apheus looked upset, "My point is, why are militia units invading a planet. Why are armed citizens of a species on an Imperial world?"

Fazio grunted, "To destroy and invade a world of the Emperor, no doubt!"

Alpheus shook his head, "But wouldn't they send more experienced troops to invade?"

Cordis looked at Alpheus and said, "Your point proves something. Perhaps some mission or rescue?" Alpheus said, "Probably. We have yet to seen veterans of the xenos, armour units or a leader ."

Cordis nodded his head, "I concur but this is the beginning of our mission. So let us continue."

Brygus said, "Where?"

Cordis pointed and said, "Forwards."

It was an hour into the mission, and the squad had not been discovered yet by the enemy. Cordis had jogged nearly twenty kilometres, thanks to his improved body and the genetics of his primarch.

_Blessed be the Lion..._

Sephilon was with him and at the same pace . Marik and Alpheus were a few meters away and the rest were behind them, covering Kadmus and his heavy bolter since he took longer with the jog with his heavy gun in tow.

Cordis looked straight ahead, and could see...

A town, of concrete buildings and virtually empty of citizens. Cordis turned his head, "Brothers, we're within a abandoned town, proceed with caution."

Cordis walked down the path leading into the town, with Sephilon covering him. Cordis headed toward a side of a small store and had his back against the wall. He loaded a clip into his bolter, and he said to Sephilon, " Move up, melta to the fore, I'll provide cover."

Sephilon said, "There is no xeno in sight, sergeant. We don't need to worry."

"Sephilon, an Astartes is ever vigilant and must be ready to fight as soon as possible. We speak of your questioning after this liberation."

The melta gunner grinned and said, "Aye, brother. "

Sephilon peeked from the side of the wall and said, "All clear, broth-"

There was a shattering noise, and Sephilon fell to the ground, clutching his helm. Cordis hissed, "Xenos filth!" Cordis fired his boltgun from where Sephilon was. He roared into the vox, "Brothers, need immeadiate assitance, twenty meters away from your position! Sephilon is down and we are pinned at the moment!"

Rasmus was the first to answer, " Moving now, sergeant."

Enemy gunfire tore off concrete from the wall, and Cordis waited until the enemy stopped firing. Cordis fired again, firing half of his remaining bolts.

There was a cry of pain and the enemy gunfire had ceased.

Cordis could hear mumbling and a groan. He looked down to see Sephilon regain his footing.

"Help me, brother..." Cordis grabbed the special weapon trooper's left wrist and hoisted him up. "Are you wounded, brother?"

Sephilon, shook his head and said, "Blinded me, cracked my right lense as well. I will be fine." Cordis nodded and reloaded his bolter, "Now let's find our shooter." Sephilon nodded and said, "Aye. What of our brothers?"

"Regrouping as we speak. Brother, let us find our culprit."

Both sergeant and melta gunner walked down the street to find the blood dripping from a balcony. Cordis entered the building and walked up the stairs with caution, his bolter swinging left and right. Sephilon followed in a smiliar fashion, but he slung his melta gun to unholster his bolt pistol. In another minute, they found their culprit, but was not a xenos. But a Guardsman. The man had a boltgun smaller than Cordis' and had a small scope attached to it. Boltguns given to the Guard are only for officers, so this man must be a higher-up of his forces, or what remains of them.

The man was wounded in the shoulder and Cordis had picked him up by his flak armour.

"Why did you attack the warriors of the Emperor? SPEAK."

The man groaned, "They made me attack any intruders or they would have killed me..."

Sephilon entered the conversation, "The Eldar? They told you to open fire?"

Cordis had put the man down and the soldier nodded, "Yes. The aliens told me to because they wanted to cover up their..." Cordis took ahold of the officer again and said, "Their WHAT?"

"Their mission. It could not be revealed." Cordis looked impatient and said, "What is it? Their mission?" The man said, "Put me down first, and I'll tell you." The sergeant was fuming with anger and he put the man down and he said, "Tell us. NOW."

The officer sat down and wiped his face, "They didn't say much to me. They only said to myself and my men, 'You are our fellow defenders of our world and-' " Cordis interrupeted, "New world? That doesn't make sense."

"No, there is a secret about Valderis.' said the soldier, who was pale, and had laboured breathing. _He is dying, _thought the sergeant_, Just say it now and you may have redeemed yourself._

"This world...is a planet-size vessel of theirs. When Man settled on this world we didn't know..."

Sephilon interjected, "So the Guaridans..."

Cordis was shocked, "They aren't the invaders, WE ARE." The man shook his head, "No...you aren't the invaders. You're just... reinforcements to aid...the Eldar."

Sephilon was confused, "I don't understand. Who is the enemy and why us?"

The man was closing his eyes , "Their witches looked into the future . But the enemy...

Cordis looked at the man, "Orks?"

Sephilon looked at Cordis, "Our Relief Fleet?"

The man shook his head, "No...worse than the...greenskins...a deadly foe. Never satisfied...unimaginable hunger...the great feeding..."

Sephilon looked at Cordis, wide with shock.

"Thousands upon thousands, with claws...hissing...beasts.."

Cordis looked disgusted,"Tyranids, the Great Devourer."

The man nodded and said, "Promise...one thing...defend...this world...like I couldn't do..." There was no more wind in the soldier, he had died.

Cordis was shocked, looking at the dead soldier and then at Sephilon.

_Foresaw...us? Fight with the xenos? _

"So, the human told you." Cordis sweeped his bolter to the entrance of the balcony and saw a group of eldar in front of him, led by a warrior who was female.

Cordis said, "I would believe a soldier, human or xenos." The woman raised an eyebrow, "You fought beside our kind?" Cordis shook his head, "No, I fought with the Tau during the Thermepheas Campaign, where I gained experience fighting our enemy." The eldar smirked, " 'our enemy?' " Cordis nodded, "Aye, the tyranids. Like it or not, but we're allies now. Against a common foe." He put out his gauntlet, and the eldar looked at it. She took her own and then grasped Cordis' . They shook their hands and one thing was in the sergeant's mind.

_We will be figthing together, side by side. _

"By the way, what is your name, comrade?"

The eldar said, "Ca'Cien. And yours?"

Cordis said,"Brother Sergeant Cordis, 2nd Squad, 3rd Company of the Guardians of the Covenant. With me is Sephilon, my second-in-command. The rest of my squad is not far from here."

Ca'Cien looked disappointed," There are few of you?"

Cordis looked at her and said, "For now, yes. But in a matter of days the rest of my company and Imperial forces will reinforce Valderis."

Ca'Cien looked confused, "Valderis? What is Valderis?"

Cordis said, "That is what the Imperium calls this planet, but what do you call it?"

"We call it Craftworld De'us, this is the largest Craftworld known to our race, and we are honored to use it."

Cordis was about to speak when the vox channel roared to life with Dymos, "Brother Sergeant, we are surrounded! Orders!"

Cordis said, "Do not fire, the xenos are our allies now. Ca'cien, have your troops stand down."

Ca'cien spoke in her tongue and one of her soldiers started to relay messages. The messenger looked at Ca'Cien and nodded, "They acknowledge your order, Exarch."

Cordis looked at Ca'Cien, "Exarch?"

"I am the Exarch of the Dire Avengers of this Craftworld and I know you killed some of our militia, we understand and we will accept the pain and loss. " She looked sad, her smile turning to a sad frown. Cordis bowed and said, "Forgive me and my brothers, we believed you as the invaders and we the liberators."

Ca'Cien said,"I understand."

"Speaking of invaders, we must find the nearest vox communications post to inform the Relief Fleet that you are our allies."

Ca'Cien said, " The nearest one is a kilometre away. We must hurry, I've been told by the council that our enemy is not far from De'us' orbit." Cordis looked stunned at how close the xenos were to arriving.

Cordis nodded and then said to Sephilon,"Regroup with the squad, I will go with the eldar."

Sephilon slauted and said, "May the Lion be with you."

Ca'Cien, "I will have a group of my troops go with your brother to find your other brothers."

Sephilon looked to deny it, but Cordis stared at him and the gunner nodded.

"Let's go, Ca'Cien."

The start of an alliance had truly begun.

Okay that was Chapter 3, everyone! I probably won't make another chapter until next Friday or the next weekend. If you have any suggestions put them in the reviews adn such and etc. and the whatnot. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
